The Death Child
by Swing-Your-Razor-High
Summary: Sequel to Can you keep a Secret? Ten years after the fall of Lord Voldemort, Harry's daughter Molly is living an average life. What will happen when a new evil rises? And will Harry ever find time for his family? Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you all so much for waiting! As you know, this is a sequel to my previous fanfic Can you keep a secret? and it has taken a while to think up and get posted. Please, read and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter and I never will

CHAPTER ONE/PROLOGUE

_The woman lay on a bed right in the middle of a large room. Her eyes were closed and her face was covered in sweat from the great strain. She was in labor. Another contraction and a soft groan of pain escaped her. Despite the pain, she also looked proud, for she knew that the child she was bearing was of great importance. Many people surrounded her bed, wearing dark hoods and cloaks and waiting in anticipation. One man, a tall and menacing being, stepped forward._

"_The hour is near, is it not, Bella?" he asked in a cold voice that sent chills up the spine. The woman's eyes opened and landed on the man. She nodded and he smiled. "Excellent. Your husband left you to me to carry out my plans before he died. Trust me, Bella, the pain you are feeling is well worth the glory you will receive when this is done."_

"_Yes...my Lord," the woman said softly. She grit her teeth as she felt the baby begin to come out. The pain was almost more than she could bear, but she was a proud woman and kept quiet. Lightning flashed outside, followed by a loud crash of thunder. The man turned and faced the hooded beings._

"_This hour the child of Lord Voldemort shall be born! Even if I should somehow vanish from this world, the child will carry out my legacy, and you shall all follow." He paused as the men cried out and applauded, then turned back to the woman. "It is coming." The bell outside began to chime midnight, and the woman gave a tremendous push. Out slid the limp form of a pale baby. At first, it appeared to look as snake-like as its father, but then it formed into a normal baby._

"_It is done," the woman breathed as her body relaxed. The man walked over, cut the cord, and held the crying baby up for all his followers to see._

"_Behold! This child, born of Bellatrix Lestrange and myself, shall henceforth be known as the Death Child." As the followers again cheered, the man took his wand and pressed it onto the baby's back. The child screamed in agony, but he ignored it. When he removed his wand, there was a black tattoo of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth covering the baby's entire back. Grinning, he handed the baby to the woman. "Raise that child and make sure he lives."_

"_My Lord," the woman said, bowing very low to him._

"_If anything ever happens to myself, though I doubt it will, you are to look to my son as your new Lord."_

"_What shall be the child's name?" the woman asked timidly. The man picked up the child and looked him over. Then he broke into a grin._

"_Tom Marvolo Riddle," he replied in a soft whisper._

Startling green eyes shot wide open as a nine-year-old girl jerked awake from her nightmare. Breathing heavily, she tucked a strand of flaming red hair behind her ear and reached over to turn the light on. She got up out of bed and made her way over to the window. It was still pitch black outside, and even though the weather was cold, she opened the window. Cold air immediately blew in, cooling her down.

"That's better," she sighed "I wonder what time it is." Her gaze averted to the alarm clock on her bedside table. It read midnight. "Midnight...the midnight of my birthday...that's why I had the dream..." She looked down at the X-shaped scar on her ankle. "That's what woke me up, the scar was burning." For some reason, every midnight on her birthday, for as long as she could remember, she'd have that same dream and wake up with her scar burning. The scar had been there for a long time too. In fact, she couldn't remember not having it. "I'd better get back to sleep, my Quidditch game is in 10 hours." Sighing, she closed the window, climbed back into bed, turned off the light, and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: That's all I'm gonna write for now, but the other chapters shall be longer! Please bear w/ me, I have 3 other fics that I'm working on so I may work on those more than this, but when I get inspiration I will resume typing. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope people are actually reading this. After all, there were quite a few people anxious for the sequel / Oh well, if you are reading this, I do hope you will enjoy it!

CHAPTER TWO

Molly Potter finished tying her long red hair back into a ponytail. Once it was tied securely, she gripped her broomstick and made her way out onto the field. Mounting the broom, she waited, ready to kick off at the whistle.

"On my whistle...three...two...one..." The referee blew the whistle and fourteen children on broomsticks kicked off into the air. Molly knew what she had to do, and so she flew high into the air and swerved around the stadium, searching for the golden Snitch.

"GO MOLLY!" a voice from the crowd yelled, causing the young girl to look down and find the source. It was a red-haired young woman holding a camera and waving rapidly at her. Next to the woman were a black-haired boy with large green eyes, two red-headed twins, another boy with black hair, and a small girl with red hair and soft brown eyes, holding a sign upside down that said "WE LOVE THE SEEKER."

"GO GET 'EM, SIS!" the oldest dark-haired boy yelled. Molly smiled and resumed her search.

"He's not here, even after his promise," she muttered to herself in a pained voice. By "he" she meant of course her father, Harry Potter. True, he was an auror now and was always away at work, but he promised her last week that he would come and watch her play Quidditch. "I should've known he wouldn't keep his promise, he never does-" But at that moment she spotted a tiny glint of gold at the other end of the field and sped off towards it.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey Harry, found any new leads yet?" Ron Weasley asked, stepping into his friend's office. The exhausted 26-year-old looked up from the papers he was reading and shook his head.

"Not yet. I feel that I'm getting closer though. How 'bout you?" The red-head shrugged and sat down in front of the desk.

"It's been nearly ten years since Voldemort's downfall and his lackeys are still hanging about like he's gonna return or something. It's mental!" Harry nodded and turned to the next page. His body tensed as he looked upon the face of Bellatrix Lestrange, whose profile was on that page.

"'Memory modified and no recollection of her wicked deeds'," Harry read in disgust. "Yeah right, she's probably faking it. After her husband and her Lord died I'm surprised she didn't start trying to bring them back right away."

"Did you hear about her son? He was the main reason they let her off. They wanted the child to be raised by his real mother, so they went along with the memory modification story and left the two alone." Harry put the papers back on his desk and began to think.

"How long ago was the baby born?" he asked.

"I'll look up the record, hold on..." Ron began to dig through some papers in his bag, searching for the birth records. "I know it's here...somewhere...ah, here it is." He pulled out a folded piece of paper, unfolded it, and read it. "Child born to Bellatrix Lestrange on Monday, March 4, 3:16 a.m.-hey, what's wrong?" he asked in concern, for Harry had just hit himself hard in the head.

"Damnit, Ron what's today?" he asked, praying that he was wrong.

"March 4, why...ooohh, you're dead mate." Harry shot to his feet and began to collect papers and things that he needed.

"How could I forget? Ginny's gonna kill me!" He swore again then sped out of the room. "Tell Tonks to cover for me!" he called back to Ron as he dashed into the elevator.

Ron chuckled to himself and began to organize the papers Harry had knocked over. "I'll give him ten points as an auror and two points as a father."

-------------------------------------------------

"You did great, Molly!" Ginny exclaimed as she hugged her daughter. "Catching the Snitch and winning the game, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks mum," Molly said, giving her mother a weak smile.

"Sister!" yelled the littlest girl, hugging her sister's legs. Molly smiled and bent down to her level.

"Did you enjoy the game, Lily?" she asked.

"Uh-huh, and I drewed you a picture on here, see?"

"Molly, come here, we're going to take a team picture!" the coach called.

"Alright, I'm coming," she answered, pulling out of her siblings' grips and walking over to join her team.

"Is that your mother?" the coach asked, looking at Ginny with what appeared to be interest. Molly noticed this and felt a bit angry at him.

"Yeah, she is," she replied curtly.

"I see...alright team, bunch together...tallest in back...no making faces...that means you too, Derek...alright, smile!" After the picture was taken, the team departed hastily to find their parents.

"Ready to go, Molly?" Ginny called.

"Yeah, I just need to get my broom, hang on."

"Mummy, I want to go home," whined one of the twins.

"Me too!" the other one said.

"Sirius, why don't you take James, John, Michael and Lily to the car," Ginny instructed "Molly and I will be there soon. Go on."

"Right, come on guys!" Sirius said to his four younger siblings, who immediately followed him to the car.

"Excuse me, Ms. Potter?" Molly's coach asked as soon as the children were gone. Ginny turned around and smiled.

"I'm a Mrs. actually, but you can just call me Ginny," she said, tucking a strand of long red hair behind her ear and shaking his hand. "You're Molly's coach, aren't you?"

"Yeah, my name's Richard, Richard Davidson. So tell me, where's your husband today?"

"Oh he had to work, though he did promise to come," she finished in a rather irritated voice.

"Does he work often?"

"Yes, he's an auror so he must work hard. I manage to raise the children though, because they're really not hard to take care of."

"Ah, I understand. You know, if you ever want to take a break from the kids-"

"I'm ready to go now, mum," Molly interrupted in a rather stiff voice. Ginny nodded and turned to leave.

"It was nice talking to you!" Ginny called as the two made their way back to the car.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry apparated behind a tree in front of the stadium and sprinted through the doors and out onto the field. He stopped dead as he looked around him. The only audience there was left in the stands were spilled boxes of popcorn and discarded napkins everywhere. Harry sighed and leaned against the gate, feeling extremely guilty. He'd missed his daughter's first Quidditch match of the season.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I've been more interested in my other fics. Hopefully I won't give up on this one, so please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
